cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
Vincent '''was a fighter in the CPU Championship Series, and a legend among the CPU tournaments. Noted for his fighting prowess and disrespectful playstyle, Vincent appeared throughout the first three seasons of the CPUCS in what would be known as The Vincent Saga and left a lasting impact on the CPUCS. Vincent first appeared in Season 1 to challenge the tournament winners in the very first Thug Finals competitions, handily defeating Dark Samus and PG Incineroar with relative ease and giving strong performances against Zelda and Link. Vincent made his first brackets appearance in VINCENT'S REVENGE. Vincent has a rival in ToyConvict, his middle school bully, who first appeared in the Season 2 episode BRACKET NAME to intimidate him. Though it seemed that ToyConvict had the upper hand in the battle against Vincent, Vincent pulled through and defeated him, with ToyConvict eventually returning to jail. Vincent won his first and only tournament in Season 2- INCIN'S BIG WIN. In first episode of Season 3, NO FUN ALLOWED, Vincent was attacked by Dark Vince, a bitter doppelganger from a timeline where ToyConvict was good at the game, who came to replace Vincent in the Light Realm and conquer the multiverse. Though he was defeated, Vincent refused to stay down, rallying an army to counter Dark Vince's forces. In the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME, Vincent defeated Dark Vince in his lair in the Dark Realm, saving the multiverse. Tragically, Vincent was killed in battle soon after this victory by Blood Falcon, and was avenged by Skillshare Kirby. Though Vincent was gone, his legacy still survived him, with the remaining Light Realm fighters coming together to mourn him. His example inspired young Naomi Winters to join CPUCS, and even prompted his villainous rival, ToyConvict, to turn from his life of crime and fight using his real name, Tony. Personality Vincent was known for being one of the most powerful warriors in the CPUCS, and was well respected for his abilities. Vincent's signature move was the Footstool Jump technique, jumping on the heads of other fighters while offstage to catch them unawares and net a KO. This and other factors gave Vincent a very dominant playstyle, unleashing sheer disrespect with power to back it up. Despite this disrespectful attitude, Vincent committed to the play, even if it cost him a stock, such as Parsec Captain Falcon's unexpected recovery attack taking him out in WORLDS COLLIDE and his attempted kamikaze SD against ToyConvict in BRACKET NAME. While his losses were few, he accepted them with grace. Despite being one of the CPU Championship Series' top fighters, Vincent was always finding new ways to improve himself, trying out new fighting styles to hone his abilities. In every season Vincent appeared in, he used a different moveset to mix up his opponents. Vincent was regarded as a leader among the CPUCS, eagerly accepting up-and-coming fighters and taking on unexpected threats to the Light Realm whenever they arose. He never let a setback keep him down, pulling a come-from-behind victory in his battle against ToyConvict and raising an army to confront Dark Vince after being defeated in NO FUN ALLOWED. Vincent's example inspired the other fighters to be the best they could be, and even after his death he served as a ideal to aspire to, influencing Naomi Winters' motivations and the reformed Tony's fighting style. Tournament Placements Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Thug Finals Results Season 1 Tournament Games '''Season 1 VINCENT'S REVENGE THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 'Season 2' BRACKET NAME INCIN'S BIG WIN SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 NO FUN ALLOWED WORLDS COLLIDE THE BEACH EPISODE ENDGAME Trivia * Vincent is the first CPUCS fighter to have a tournament named after him: VINCENT'S REVENGE, where he made his brackets debut. Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:A tournament winner